The Truth of the Heart
by PiperP3LEH
Summary: Craig meets a new girl named Alexis who is hiding her past. Will this mysterious past come back to huant Craig? Also a new man enters Manny's life. Will tragedy leave one dead? COMPLETED FORMAT
1. The Old Life

The Truth of the Heart  
  
A/N This is my very first story on so if it is crap I understand I do not own any of the aforementioned characters within this story or the rights to the show. PLEASE REVIEW and be honest I wish to have truthful critiquing within my writing.

Chapter 1 The Old Life  
  
With Craig's birthday soon approaching Joey and Caitlin try really hard to invite people. "Please Manny I'm sure he would want to see y-!" Someone hanging up on the other end cuts off Joey. Caitlin enters sitting on the sofa.

"Any luck inviting people to Craig's surprise party?"

"No.it seems everyone has decided they have something better to do, and some people even said, "'I never want to see his face again' "  
They here a thud upstairs and both look at each other in wonderment.  
  
"Owe" Craig is on the floor in just his boxers rubbing his elbow. He has fallen out of bed and hurt his elbow in the process. "Stupid alarm clock. Who invented these things anyway? They are a hazard."  
Caitlin and Joey enter the open door wondering what happened. "Are you okay? We heard a noise." Craig gets up gradually, and grumpily.

"Yeah I just had a rude awakening."

"Oh, well if that is all. Now hurry up and get ready for school. You don't want to be late on your first day back."

"Err don't remind me."  
Joey saying that brought all the memories from the past year back.  
  
Craig got in the shower and the thoughts went through his head like the water down his back.

"If only I had just done what I said I would I could be with Manny right now." Joey's voice echoed from down stairs.

"Craig you have ten minutes to get down here before we leave." Hearing this Craig hurried up.

"Damn morning why can't it be in the middle of the day?"

The car came up to school and Craig got out waving his usual goodbye to Joey then made his way to the office to get his schedule. Now being in the 11th grade he had a few new teachers, but once again had Ms. Kwan for Math but this time algebra, which he knew he would despise. He made his way to class and was so concentrated on the paper in front of him he bumped into Manny. She glared at him and said "Watch were your going jackass." "Sorry" Said Craig trying not to stir the tension.  
  
He finally found his class, Chemistry with an Mr.Ellington. Glancing around to see any familiar faces he spotted Ashley who luckily had not seen him looking at her.

"Craig Manning I presume." Said the teacher and just as he said it Ashley's head turned and they made eye contact, his eyes loving and fragile hers cold and unforgiving.


	2. New Surroundings

Chapter 2 New Surroundings  
  
All of a sudden it was the last class of the day and Craig was dumbfounded about how he managed to run into both his exes. 'What are the chances since we have so many new students?' Then stirring him out of dreamland was the voice of Mrs.Kwan.

"Craig are you just going to sit there or are you going to do the assignment?"

"Oh uh! Sorry" The class looked at him and whispers began. 'I thought everyone would have forgot about it by now.' However he then noticed a new girl sitting by the window writing in a spiral and not bothering to do her work. The sun shined on her face from the open window and that vision took Craig's breath away. The teacher spoke speedily so that she could finish before the final bell of the day.  
  
"Tonight just get your parents to sign these forms." She held up a stack of pink sheets then the bell rang and the class jumped up to suffocate the teacher while getting forms.  
  
"Oh and Alexis you will need to see the counselors if you have any scheduling problems and for a calendar of this years events."  
  
"Okay thanks." When Craig heard counselors' office he got up and ran after her.

"Wait up." The girl turned around and her long raven black hair flowed across her face. As this happened Craig realized that the world seemed to slow down. He looked at her features over and over.

"Yes what do you want?" Her voice was a song of angels chorus with a slight British accent and her eyes shinned like gems. The emerald green looked through to his soul; then he realized that she was walking away. "Huh?" 'Crap' Craig thought, as she was half way down the hall. 'She walks fast.'

"Hey I want to walk with you incase you don't know where your going."

"I know where I am gong thanks and besides my parents taught me not to talk to strangers." Craig was speechless at her sudden change in attitude.

"Umm" She stood there then started to laugh louder then she wished then automatically stopped.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh."

"So what did you want um? Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Craig Manning."

"Hi nice to meet you I am Alexis M. McCain."

"M McCain what is the extra M for?"

"Oh did I say that sorry old habits die hard." They walked to the office before Craig realized he was late for basketball tryouts.

"Crap I have to go." "What? Where? We were having such fun."

"Basketball tryouts."

"Oh you play?"

"Well my friend Jimmy kept bugging me about it last year. See we used to play at the park a lot just for fun you know? Then out of nowhere he says "Hey Craig you should go out for the team. So here I am taking his advice."  
  
"Well you better get going I will see you tomorrow at lunch maybe we could sit together seeing as you're the only friend I've made today."

"Sure I'll meet you in the courtyard even though it is very small it should satisfy."

"Okay go and do me proud" Said Alexis giggling as she opened the counselor's office door. "Don't worry I will."

Craig dashed off and waved back toward Alexis, but then he bumped into Manny. "Hey look out-."Craig began to protest until he saw who it was.

"Careful next time creep." Craig had had enough he decided to confront his mistress figuratively speaking.

"Manny what is it with you and me? This year is just kicking off and your attacking me with insult."

"Simple your in my way again. Oh and let us not forget about last years big climax."

"I seem to have, but you and Ash dwell on the past."

"Look Craig I don't know about Ashley, but I have my reasons."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"I can't tell you. Look I have to go spirit squad is waiting."

"Sure whatever."

"Wait who where you waving to anyway?" Manny says looking over his shoulder seeing nobody. "Casper is it?"

"You could say that I guess I mean the person does seem to reappear from thin air."

"Okay whatever bye." Manny left for cheerleading and Craig the opposite direction for basketball.


	3. Tryouts and Laughs

Chapter 3 Tryouts and Laughs  
  
Craig walked into the gym head for once held high, but that changed after the coach saw him. Coach Armstrong looked down upon him not bothering to smile. "Your late Craig and you know if you're late you can't tryout."

"Wait I have a reason. I was showing a new student to the counselor's office."

"Okay I'll let it go this time since it is your first time trying out your new to my rules."

"Not entirely sir I have you for physical education also."

"Good point Manning." The other guys where amazed at how he could be so suave. After tryouts in the locker room Craig was grateful for a quick shower, but was new to doing it in front of other guys. "Craig you going to take a shower or not? There is a line dude."

"Sure Jimmy, but I am a little nervous about doing in front of the others for the first time."

"Oh its okay they won't laugh besides you have a towel don't you."

"Yeah thanks." He got in turned on the water and grabbed the soap which he brought himself not knowing what he others had watched first r last he didn't want to find out anytime soon. However when he got finished and reached for his towel it was gone. "Damn where did it go?"

Then he saw Bobbie Griffin ,an immature idiot of sophomore, dashing around and laughing while yelling. "I got your towel I got your towel." Craig felt his cheeks go red, but then Spinner came up behind Bobbie and hit him hard upside the head.

"Give him back his towel you dork."

"Owe fine you don't need to be so violent." Craig and Spinner laughed as Spinner retrieved the towel handing it back to Craig.

"Thanks Spin and I don't think you needed to hit him that hard, but it sure was funny."

"I live to torture the little people."

"That you do."  
  
After they were all done with showering Spinner, Craig, and Jimmy went to the park to practice incase they made the team. "Jimmy dude you have no worries you make it every year. Now Craig is another story."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you might need a little more practice." Craig throws the ball to Spinner who drops it. "Says Mr. Clumsy."

"Ha very funny."

"Yeah it is." Said Jimmy with a smirk. "Anyone know what time it is?" Craig asked as he made a three point shot. "Nice shot and it is 6:45."

"Shit I have to go Joey has a meeting and I am on call to watch Angie."

"Oh look at mister sweet."Says Spinner laughing.

"So what she is my sister and besides Caitlin is at work."

"Hey are they living together or what they might as well."

"They talk about it all the time."

"Well see you later."

"Meet me at the board tomorrow and we'll find out together." Jimmy says hopeful.

"Okay dude."  
  
Craig jogged down the street in a sweat and noticed a girl that looked familiar reading on a balcony. "Alexis?" He muttered to himself. He glanced up and noticed the hair knowing it was she. "Alexis hello."

"Huh?" She glanced up from her book and looked down toward the voice. "Craig strange running into you again."

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking a hotdog. What does it look like?"

"Sorry I can't talk I have to go."

"Okay well see you later."

"By the way I think I did good at tryouts we find out in the morning."

"Good to hear you did me proud." He smiled and she smiled back. "Bye" Craig jogged off in the direction of his house, which was only two streets over.


	4. Alexis Revealed

Chapter 4 Alexis is Revealed  
  
Alexis went to her room shutting the balcony's French doors and fell onto her canopy bed. Her room showed her personality very well and only because she decorated herself. The bed was on the right side of the balcony doors. The sheets where black, and purple while the hangings were red and silver. She looked around satisfied at her own work. The walls were painted a metallic silver on opposite sides while the other two where painted black with words written on them. The song lyrics she thinks of when she has nothing better to do and she wants to write them down before she forgets. There was a desk in the right corner opposite the door to her closet and next to it the door out.  
  
"I hope they don't find out who I really am." She closed her eyes as dream world became very apparent. Fog set in and people flooded her mind. Laughs came from every direction. Alexis awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. "Damn not again." The next day the dream came true as she walked in the door people pointed and whispered. Then Manny came up to her and told her what had happened.  
  
"You see people know your story now."

"But how would they?"

"Word spreads fast at Degrassi."

"Well I doubt they know the truth."

"Would you tell me?"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone."  
  
"Won't promise."

"I was a little girl who grew up in London, England. I got the usual royal treatment with butlers and maids. But for some reason I wasn't happy. My family pushed me into opera and ballet. The ballet stuck but everything else was a falsification of me. My parents never took time out to know the real me so I was basically raised by Martin my butler at the time and the maid Jessica but we call her Jesse. I wasn't really appreciative of all my parents had done I saw only the negative, but they died in a car crash before I realized the truth. So I inherited the money and came here with my now adopted parents Martin and Jesse who were married secretly the whole time and didn't tell me till after the accident. So now I am Alexis McCain."

"But who were you before?"

"Now that is going to far Manny."

"I'm sorry I just want to know more about you."

"Why because I like Craig?" Manny had a blank expression. "Yes I know all about your love triangle from last year as you said word travels fast at Degrassi." With that said Alexis went off in a huff. She walked right by Craig bumping his shoulder at full speed and making his hand go directly to the spot of impact. He saw Manny going in the other direction and went after her. "Manuela Santos." He said full voiced which he never called her unless he was mad. He had only used this once in their relationship, but since they broke up he figured it didn't matter.

"What Craig?"

"What the hell did you do to Alex?"

"Oh, so its Alex now is it?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"Look I just talked with her and don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors of her past."

"Sorry but I haven't." He turned and left not even bothering to look back. He found Alexis sitting on the steps outside crying. "Alex what's wrong?"

"Haven't you heard my life story is going around Degrassi and there are many different versions apparently."

"No I haven't and besides I would want you to tell me not some gossip crazed person."  
  
In that moment of sheer simplicity their eyes met and they were certain they wanted nothing more then to be with the other.


	5. Caring for a Stranger

Chapter 5 Caring for a Stranger  
  
With all that was going on Craig had, had no time to check the list so he called Sean to find out. "Hey Tracker is Sean there?"

"Yeah hang on."

"Hello." The deep voice of Sean said. "Hey its Craig. Listen did you happen to find out if I made the team?"

"What you mean you never found out?"

"No"

"Well I looked and your name was on the list so congratulations Craig."

"Yes." Craig was then filled with exuberance was jumping up and down in place.

"Craig you there?"

"Oh sorry I am just really happy."

"You should be."

"Hey who else is on the team?"

"Well Jimmy, Spinner, and a lot of sophomores like Bobbie, Joseph, Max, Daniel, and John."

"What about you?"

"I saved the best for last of course." He laughed. "I'm only kidding."

"Sure Sean"

"Talk to you later."

"Hey wait. Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure what on?"

"Girls"

"You come to me. Well I'm touched."

"That new girl Alexis. Do you know if she is single or can you find out?"

"I can try."

"Thanks I owe you big."

"Hell yeah you do."

"Bye"

"Later Craig." The click of the other line buzzed into the conversation just before Sean hung up. "Got to go other line."

"See ya." Craig clicked over wondering who it could be. "Hello Manning residence"

"Craig this is Jimmy, I heard something I think you should know."

"What?"

"That new girl Lana or whatever was transferred here because she tried to kill herself and her parents found a good doctor of the mind if you know what I mean."

"I am sure that the rumor is just that a rumor, and besides I tend to ask her myself and if she wishes not to tell me that is fine."


	6. The Talk

Chapter6 The Talk

Craig went over to Alexis' to find out the truth the next day.Knocking on the door he began to get really nervous and sweaty. "Oh, Craig hello what a surprise."

"Just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay come on in."

They walked in and Craig looked around and was shocked by how well decorated everything was. The sofa was a huge wrap around against the back wall and in front of that was the entertainment center.with a 42-inch plasma screen with DVD player, VCR, and radio system with speakers mounted to the walls.

"Wow great system."

"Thanks, its my fathers' he's the electrician of the house."

"So I wanted to talk to you about the rumors going around school. I just wanted to hear from you what happened instead of everyone else in school."

"That's thoughtful of you, but I would rather not talk about it right now."

"Okay well that is fine. So what do you do for fun?"

"Follow me." She led Craig outside where there was a pool and tennis court behind it.

"Damn this is a great spread."

"Lets go swimming, besides summer is almost here anyway."

"But I don't have a swimsuit."

"Go into the poolhouse we have extras."

"Okay." He left to change and so did she.

Craig walked out in swimming trunks with flames coming up from the bottom while the rest is black.

"Good choice." Came a voice from above his head. He looked up to see a man with a suit on and gel in his slightly spiked hair that was a golden as the son.

"Uh thank you sir."

"Don't pay attention to him."

"Well hello to you loving daughter of mine."

"Hi dad." Alexis came out in a red and orange bikini that had a flower design. "Ready to swim."

"Well as long as we can talk afterward."

"Deal." They dove in and swam for about an hour and a half. After they both showered and changed they sat down on the big sofa and started to chat. "So I will make this brief. My parents died in a car crash and our maid and butler married secretly by the way, ." She muttered under her breath. "Adopted me and we moved here because of the doctor they found of good reputation."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. But if you don't mind me asking. What kind of doctor?"

"Physical therapist and physistrist."

"Physical therapist? Why do you see him for?"

"Because I was in the accident too and the doctor said I would not be able to walk the same way again."

"Wow that's horrible."

"Not really I will prove them wrong. Actually my recovery is going very quickly and my last session is Wednesday."

"That is good to hear. Wow if I knew you had been through so much Iwouldn't have flirted with you so much." Blushing he said it out loud before he could stop himself.

"Oh, really?"

"I..."

"It's okay I already knew you were flirting. The one bad thing about some guys is they are to obvious." She took Craig by the hand and took him to her room. Craig's eyes were wide as they danced across the room then his jaw dropped as he saw the bed and walls.

"Impressed?"

"Yes it's awesome."

"I did it myself."

"Cool," He paused as he thought, 'I wish she could do my room.'

"So I brought you up here to talk more in private."

"Okay." They sat on her loveseat that was black leather except for the arms and middle cushion which were wine red.

"I want to tall you who I was before the accident which I don't do that often."

"Okay." He said while getting comfortable.

"I'm 17 now the same age as you and the accident occured when I was 15." Tears began to fill her eyes. "Sorry I'm not used to this yet, but I will continue. I was raised and born in London, England and got the royal treatment of every social class you could take or scene you could be at. I became rebellious since I never got freedom always going to clubs for 21 years or older. That is where I found Zack."

"Who's he?"

"His full name is Zack Van Eller and in London he was what I guess you could call a royal. Anyway, his family very wealthy and of good surroundings I fell for him. He turned on the charmand I thought I loved him after going out only 1 month....or at least my naive self thought so. When I tried to leave he vowed to find me where ever I went. So now I am afraid because if he could contol me that badly in London imagine what he could do here."

Craig was speechless, never had he heard of someone having this much happen to them in such a short period of time.

"What do you mean by contol?"

"I'd rather stay clear of that subject."

"Okay that's fine, but I'm here if you need me."

"The only thing I will tell you is my parents the real ones put me through hell. You know rich children always in proper schools,private residences,ballet,piano,and opera."

"Did any of these classes pay off?"

"Yes actually, I grew to love ballet and with the inheritence money I have been in private lessons since we moved here and I started when I was 3 years old."

"Well I have to go it's been great talking with you."

"Wait just stay ..um and have some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Craig heard the magic words ever since he was little his mother had always taken him for a treat once a week and he always got Rocky Road, which he just realized, was a metaphor for his life. "Got any Rocky Road?"

"Sure it's my favorite followed of course by strawberry."

"Hey mine too." So Craig started down the stairs, which were spiral with white and silver-grey marble. But when he looked up he saw Alexis wasn't there instead she was sitting on the railing.

"Here I go." Craig gasped afraid she would fall.

"No don-." He was to late down she was going.

"Wee." She landed at the bottom gracefully.

'Guess the ballet comes in handy.' Craig thought as his feet touched the floor. They went to the kitchen each ate double scoops and Alexis began walking Craig to the door.

"Well, this has been the best Saturday I've had in a while."

"Me too." Stated a mervous Alexis. 'I hope he still likes me.' She thought in a haze.

"So I will see you Monday and maybeI can show you a night on the town."

"Sounds like a plan man." He laughed at this and for that she was grateful. Craig a nervous blob leaned in to give her what he though would be a hug, but transformed into a kiss. As their lips touched she felt blush flow over her cheeks.


	7. The Present in the Past

Chapter 7 The Past in the Present (continued)

Before they new it the week was through and she was at the last class of the day. She didn't want to leave because she was afraid she would be ganged upon after class since all the rumors had gotten worse throughout the week.

"Okay class over the weekend I expect you to read chapter 3 over organic plats in your books."

The class was silent and coughs of boredom were heard so the teacher let them talk the rest of the class. This is when Craig turned to Alexis.

"Hey Alex. You don't mind if I call you Alex do you?"

"No, you wouldn't be the first."

"Remember last Friday night when I said I would take you out for a night on the town?"

"Aye," Her British accent showing.

"How would you like to go to a club and dance the night away."

"Really? Wow I love dancing which you should already know."

"Huh?"

"Last Friday when I said I had taken ballet?"

"Oh sure. So then I guess the attire should be club-normal for your style."

"Okay I'm going to ballet practice for our recital tonight, and so I guess we can go Saturday night from 7:00 to 12:00 we'll just see what happens."

"Okay, and what is the recital about?"

"The story of Swan Lake you see I do performances for children's hospitals and orphans. Mostly just anybody who shows up and you can come it is in four weeks."

"I'll be there and I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6:30 so we'll have enough time to get the club which by the way is called Utopia my friend owns it."

"Sounds good. See you then."

That evening Alexis went off to her ballet lessons at Degrassi Community Center. She was getting out of the car when she heard a noise.

"What whose there?"

"You should no Lexis!" Came a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself." Then from the right of her came a man she had never before seen. A man that looked vaguely familiar but was still a stranger.

"Who are you?" The man didn't answer

"I asked you a question." Then before she could realize it she was running, but she didn't know who from.

The next thing she knew she was awake on her bed.

"Oh good it was just a dream."


	8. Fear in the Night

Chapter 8 fear in the Night 

She left the house-waving goodbye to her parents with her bag on one shoulder and arrived within 20 minutes. Her lesson went well then at the end her instructor told her to come back next Friday after school because she was leaving on vacation, but still giving her the last lesson she could for a few weeks.

"See you then Francine."

"Goodbye and be careful Alexis."

"I will." She left with her keys in her hand and bag. Unlocking the car she through the bag into the backseat. Starting the car she locked the doors. Finally she got home and her worries were over or so she thought...

Later that night she heard a knock on her balcony window while she was writing a letter to her Grandmother in England.

"Hello who's there?"

"Your old friend of course."

"What do you know of my past?"

"Everything." Frozen in fear she just stood there.

"Show me who is behind the voice." Then out of the shadows came Zack. Alexis's worst fear had come true.

"Zack how did you find me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Leave me alone you've hurt me enough by what you did in the past."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No of course not even though I should've, but you threatened me."

"That I did Lexis love."

"I told you stop calling me that."

"But why? It's my nickname for you."

"No I have a name and it's not for you or anyone else diminish."

"I will see you again this is just a warning that if you tell that boyfriend of yours I will make you pay."

"What boyfriend?" She gasped "No don't hurt him he did nothing to you."

"Yes he did he took you away from me."

"No he didn't I called upon him for a relationship blame me. You do for everything else anyway."

"That's not true I didn't blame you for what happened at Club Venom is east London."

"No you blamed the man you shot."

"That I did and you couldn't do anything about it."

"What about the Baron and Countess Marian?"

"You mean my parents? Ph, well I told them that I was visiting a college friend of mine that was only studying in Europe for two years. So they think I'm visiting him."

She didn't speak because of the footsteps in the hallway.

"I won't tell anyone now go mother is coming."

He leapt from the balcony and ran away. Then the door opened.

"Alexis are you okay?"

"Yes mum."

"Okay now go to sleep so you'll be ready for school on time."

"I will." With that she shut the door and got ready for bed.

With that she went to bed shaking from the visit of her 'old friend' or so called.


	9. Jealousy and Tears

Chapter 9 Jealousy and Tears

It was Friday everyone's favorite day of the week since the weekend was near. Everyone except Alexis because she dreaded what would happen to Craig if she went with him to the club. She knew Zack, which meant that he would be following them if they went.

"Alexis." Gasping she jumped.

"Someone sure is cautious this morning. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Said Craig from behind.

"Yes actually."

"Well are we still on for tomorrow night."

"That's it."

"Huh?"

"Hey Craig I made a mistake in telling you yesterday that my lesson was Friday I forgot it was Thursday. So will you go with me tonight instead?"

"Sure I've got no plans. I'll still pick you up at 6:30."

"Okay and I will dress to impress."

"Okay."

"Just kidding."

"Oh." Said Craig sounding disappointed.

Manny sees Craig and Alexis talking by her locker. Craig leans into kiss Alexis on the cheek, but in seeing Manny without her knowing he kissed her lips.

"Well what was that for?"

"For being you."

"Well one reward deserves another."

As Manny looked on in horror Alexis grabbed Craig pulling him deeper into the kiss and the next thing they know their making out in the hall. Manny beginning to cry spots Ashley coming out of the nearby classroom.

Seeing them she scoffs.

"Get a room you sick bastard."

Just to make her squirm Alexis responded. 

"We just might and at least I have the gutts." Then she wen back to kissing her man.


	10. Clubbing

Chapter 10 Clubbing

Alexis was in the shower wondering what to wear while just a few blocks down Craig was thinking about what he would wear to impress her.

"Craig its 6 o' clock."

"Okay Joey. Remember I have a date tonight."

"I know me Angie and Caitlin are going to an ice show now and will be out till 1pm after we drop Angie off at her friends house."

"Okay," Just getting it Craig says. "Gross"

"That's none of your business and besides I've got something planned."

"Hope she says yes."

"Me too."

Meanwhile Alexis was in her closet looking for clothes to wear.

"This will work." She dried her hair then got on her pants and was just missing her top garments when the doorbell rang.

"Crap it's only 6:15 he's early." She rushed to finish getting dressed and ran down stairs with her coat covering her.

"Bye mum bye dad I'll be back by 2 at the latest."

"Okay and be careful."

Craig walked her to the car opening the door and looking her up and down.

"Wow you look great" was the only thing he could think of.

Alexis was wearing black pants with sequence all around but just enough to still see black and black buckle heels. Her top was a halter-top that was blood red with sequence on it as well. Her hair was curly with half it up in a blood red hair tie and black earrings and necklace.

"Thanks." She got in the car and they arrived at the club at 7pm as planned.

"Whoa this place is great! Crap look at the line."

There was a line out the door and up the street.

"Not to worry." Craig took her hand and they went to the bouncer at the door.

Craig showed him their passes and he let them in.

"Thanks Frankie."

They got in the club with its black lights everywhere and accent lighting of green and blue by the bar.

"This place is fabulous."

"I know. Now shall we dance?"

"Of course." They found a table by the bar put their stuff down and headed off to the dance floor. They grinded and danced closely for 30 minutes getting tired went to the bar to get a drink.

"This is great."

"More because I'm here with you."

"Thanks."

"We can't get any alcohol can we?"

"Just one that's on the house from the owner."

Walking up to the bar Alexis gets her butt pinched turning around the guy says.

"Hey baby shakes that thing." He says rather drunk.

"Pig." Says Alexis then she punches him.

"Asshole." Craig in shock laughs at the guy on the floor then kicks him in the stomach. "None does that but me you bitch."

"That's right" Says Alex possessively. Then they go back to the bar.

"I'll take a apple Martini."

"I'll take a kamikaze."

"Okay coming up."

Alexis goes to the table and sits down a few minutes later Craig comes with the drinks.

"Thanks" Sitting down Alexis holds up her glass.

"A toast to us and to tonight."

"Her here." Clink.

They finish their drinks dance the rest of the night until 10:30 and go to Craig's house at 11:00.

"So what now?"

He picked her up off her feet and put her onto the bed.

"What else?" Says Craig with a rather big grin on his face.

Before they know it the clock read 2 a.m.

"Crap is that the time?" Alexis got up in a panic.

"Sshh Joey might be home."

"Okay so what do I do?" Craig smirking says.

"Put your clothes on." He says while putting on his nightclothes.

"Crap." Alexis got dressed in a hurry but was still in a daze.

"How am I going to get out of here?"

Craig kissed her placing her on the bed.

"Who says you have to go?"

They cuddled until the sun came up and Alexis was climbing out the window.

"Last night was great Craig, but what do I tell my parents?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry I'll think of something."

"Okay and be careful going home and call me when you get there."

"I will." Alexis smiled and kissed Craig goodbye, but he didn't want her to leave.

They were once again on the bed nearly skin to skin.

"Craig I can't I need to go before they realize I'm not in my room."

"But I don't want you to leave." Alexis gave in and stayed for one last romp in the sack.


	11. The Hidden Room

The Hidden Room

Alexis climbed up the vines and onto the balcony. The light was still off and no one was around.

"Yes!"

She got into her nightclothes and got into bed. Then she heard footsteps and pretended to sleep only to discover her mother.

"Alexis are you awake?" She pretended to stir awake.

"M mum?"

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes but I'm tired after all I've only been home for an hour."

"Good point, but be ready to go to church in the morning. Remember it's the Pastor's anniversary."

"Okay I'll write a card for him."

"That's me girl."

"Good night mum."

"Night darling."

Sunday the family went to church and for once Alexis wore a dress. Church is the only time she will do this.

"Thank you for coming today now we will let the youth groups go their ways while the adult classes begin."

The crowd did as asked and went their separate ways.

Alexis was new here and had only gone twice, but she noticed a familiar face.

"Alexis?"

Turning around she was pleased.

"Craig? You go here too?"

"Yeah I've gone here since I was three."

"I've only been here twice."

"Well now I have something to look forward to when I come."

"Cool."

"Follow me slowly in pace enter the room in five minutes."

"Okay?"

Craig left looking for anyone following him except Alexis and went into a room.

Alexis followed as told and in five minutes she entered a room with amazing decorations.

"Where are we?"

"The room for the pastor's party. No one will be in here for another hour and a half."

"Okay?"

"So let's do something."

"Craig you sure are adventurous."

"Thanks."

"You sure this is a place we won't get caught?"

Craig walked over to the door.

"Not if I lock the door, and besides the only people with keys are in the big chapel across the street."

Slowly he walked up to her as if asking her permission. "Okay if your sure."

"I am, now where were we."

Craig lightly brushed her arm and began to kiss her neck as she leaned her head back

"Craig I don't know about this I mean sure its fine when no one is around, but in a church?"

He gently touched his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"Okay." She whispered as if she had to.

Craig smiled again kissing her lips softly while undoing the back of her dress. Alexis lifted up his shirt and began to kiss and lick his chest. Breaking the kiss Craig unhooked her bra and began to suckle her breast like a newborn baby taking his time and being gentle.

Alex stopped him and bent down unzipping his pants with her teeth watching them fall happily to his ankles. Craig took them off and removed Alex's pants as well as her under wear. Craig bent down and did his job making Alex moan lightly enough not to be heard. Alex took off Craig's boxers showing his erection. She sucked him while her movements made him orgasm.

Craig lifted her up when he was satisfied kissing her deeply. He slid his dick into her as she got used to the feeling he was nibbling her ear and kissing her breasts. Going faster and faster until their goal was achieved.

Then Alex smiled at her knew man with pride and satisfaction.

After they were done they got dressed making sure that they looked unchanged and went one at a time with five minute to spare to the back of the youth room. The youth pastor finished his speech.

"...and so the moral is not to steal from your family and friends for God forbids it and you do not need to steal to get what you need."

The group clapped until he got off the stage then the assistant minister came up.

"Remember our next youth rally is this Thursday at 7 p. m."

The group got up and left and Craig and Alexis walked hand in hand to the room they had moments ago exited smiling so big that the pastor first noticed them.

"Hello Craig, Alexis."

"Hello Pastor Johnson I made you a congratulatory anniversary card."

"Thank you Alexis how beautiful."

Craig steps forward.

"Here sir I wanted to show you how much having you here means to me." He handed the pastor a porcelain dove statue with praying hands on the side.

"Thank you."

"No trouble."


	12. Suprise !

A/N For those of you who have reviewed. When I was first trying to make it all separate pages I kept reloading it so much that I forgot that I needed to change the rating to R.

Surprise!

Now it was Sunday afternoon and Craig's family reunion was taking place. He invited Alexis who graciously accepted after asking her parents permission.

"So Alexis how did you and Craig meet?" Asked a curious cousin of Joey's.

"We go to the same school and I was new so Craig showed me the ropes of he school system."

After playing mister and misses charming new cute couple. Craig and Alexis went to Craig's room to finish their homework since they were to "busy" the pervious few days

Hey finished their history and math then went onto science.

"Man biology sucks." Stated a disgruntled Craig.

"Here let me help."

They finally finished their homework and it was 9:00p. m. So people were just now going home. Joey walks into Craig's room knocking first.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Caitlin is taking me and Angie to meet her parents and were staying the night and she wants you to come to so Alexis will need to go home."

"Oh okay Mr. Jeremiah."

"Please call me Joey."

"Okay Joey."

"We'll take you home Alexis and were leaving in an hour."

"Okay thanks you."

As Joey left he said under his breath. "That girl's the best thing to happen for Craig in a long while."

Monday school was in session and Craig and Alexis were walking up the front steps hand in hand when Paige noticed them.

"Alexis over here."

"Huh?" Looking up she saw Paige and her groupies sitting on a picnic table.

"Come talk with us for a second."

"Okay." She looked at Craig and kissed him goodbye.

Craig reluctant to let go whispered in her ear "Meet me after third period by the auditorium I'll have something for you."

"Okay" After another kiss goodbye, but deeper this time Alexis went to the nearby table.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hun, we just want to make sure your okay." Hazel and a few other girls were sitting behind Paige.

"Hey Alexis are you still with Craig? Of your own free will?"

"Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"No because well you already know about him Manny, and Ashley right?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Yes but we just want you to be careful."

"I am."

"Here call us if you need anything all of our numbers our on speed dial."

"You're giving me a cell-phone?"

"Yes."

"But I've already got one tat works."

"Maybe but this one is the latest model."

"Okay? And?"

"So, use it to call us whenever you're in trouble if it's boyfriend or any other problem."

"Okay I will thanks guys."

"See you around."

"Bye" They all say in unison and wave.

Craig is awaiting Alexis by he auditorium and she walks up.

"What's the surprise?"

"This." He placed a blindfold on her and led her into the auditorium. She heard nothing but the two of them.

"Take it off now."

She took off the blindfold and opened her eyes to see Craig on the stage with the curtains drawn shut and a guitar on his knee.

"Happy one month anniversary."

"What? One month really I totally forgot. Oh my gosh I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay this is something we can both share."

He sang her an original song then got up and pulled the curtains aside to reveal a tiny table with candles and a beautiful arrangement of flowers and food.

"Oh Craig this is amazing!"

He helped her up they ate lunch and then kissed for a while.

"Here" Craig dug into his pocket and put a black jewelry box on the table.

"Open it."

"Okay." Alexis opened the box.

"Oh my goodness. Inside the box was a platinum banded emerald stone ring.

"It's my version of a promise ring. Alex your really special to me and I don't want to lose you. So please just think of it, as I'll always be here for you type of gift even if we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Alex I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned in for a kiss and saw something in the shadows.

Stopping Craig asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone." Craig looked around seeing nothing but darkness.

"Nope nothing."

"Okay so where were we."

Ten minutes later they went to class after kissing some more of course.

A/N Sorry if the story is dragging on but I want to make their relationship more intense first. By the way Craig in a towel **drool**


	13. Dangerous Timing

Dangerous Timing

Craig and Alexis had been glued at the hip for the rest of the week. People stared at them as they walked down the hall closely holding each other. Then one day Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner came up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" A reluctant Spinner Mason pulled Craig aside.

"Mind if we borrow him for a minute?"

"No I need to get to class anyway. See you tomorrow Craig."

"Bye Alex."

The guys went against the lockers to talk man to man.

"Guys what's the big idea?"

Spinner: "The idea here is that, that girl's taking you away from us."

Craig: "What but I spent time with you guys last Friday at the game. Come on we won what more do you want?"

Jimmy: "We want to be able to play ball on the park court like we used to."

"We still do."

"Yeah but you always talk about her."

"Look I'm sorry guys, but I'm not the only one Spin does that with Paige and Jimmy did it with Ash."

Jimmy: "So did you."

Craig: "Because she's a great person." Unaware Ashley heard this Craig was still confused but beginning to understand.

Ashley then went to Ellie and told her what he said.

"Oh my do you think he still wants you back?"

"I hope so."

"Just remember I've told you how bad he is."

"I know."

Alexis was now walking home and decided to go to the park to read.

"Lexis love."

She froze where she stood.

"I've been watching you and it seems this Craig Manning has you past smitten This boy is just the one I told you not to tell anything to. "

"I didn't I swear."

Afraid for her life she kicked Zack and as he bent down in pain she jumped the nearest fence. She ran home the rest of the way shutting the door running upstairs and locking her door. She caught her breath picked up the phone and called Craig.

"Craig hey honey do me a favor."

"Yeah."

"Can you meet me at the old drive inn theatre we need to talk and I don't mean it as in break up."

"Well that's good. I'll see you there. What time?"

"11pm tomorrow night."

"Okay see you then."

Later the next day at school Alexis avoided Craig as much as possible because she was ashamed of her past and knew he would never speak to her again after he learned the truth.

"There you are. You've been avoiding me. Why?"

"Because I didn't want to see you until tonight."

"Once again. Why?"

"I'm telling you tonight well just eave it at that."

Craig mad at her dancing around the subject pushed her into the nearest supply closet with no one seeing them.

"Hey Craig class is about to start."

"I know, but right now I care more about what's on your mind."

"That's sweet but you'll find out tonight." She kissed him filled with guilt and sadness, but she made it powerful anyway ignoring her pain.

"Alex please I love you and I want to know what is bothering."

"Okay it is partly because after I say what I am going to tonight I am afraid you will no longer love me."

"That's not true I will always be your best friend first and boyfriend second."

"Okay thanks I really needed to hear you say something like that."

"Anytime sweetness."

The next day went by and it was night time. Alex was at her house and looking at the clock afraid of what would happen. The clock said ten, then 10:30pm so she let for the theatre.

A/N What awaits Alexis? Will Craig stay by her side of leave her forever?

You'll have to read to find out. PLZ Review.

P.S. In this usage is the Mary sue a compliant or a good compliment?


	14. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes out

Alexis was waiting for Craig in her car at the old theatre looking at her watch every five minutes.

"Where is he he's ten minutes late."

Just ask she said this he appeared by her car.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Sorry I scared you."

"That's okay"

He opened the door and got inside the car.

"So care to tell me what I'm doing here because you were kind of brief on the phone."

"Yeah I want to tell you who the real me was before I came here, but we can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because were being followed."

"What? By who?" Said a shocked Craig.

"By Zack the so called royal I told you about."

She began to pull out of the drive thru checking around them to make sure the coast was clear. A few minutes later she pulled into a dinner parking lot. After being seated she began the story.

"Okay I will tell you. Zack Van Eller wasn't what he appeared to be. Like I said he worked his charm on me when I was 15 and he was 18. I thought I was in love with him and he got me to go with him everywhere. Well I ended up going with him to a bar because he said he had to pick something up for his father and since I knew his father drank a lot I thought no harm would come of it."

"And?" Said a curious Craig.

"He told me to wait in the hall while he went into the office. So I waited in silence until heard what sounded like screaming. I followed the noise only to find a man in the corner begging for his life and Zack with a gun"

**Flashback**

"Give me the money Hawthorne."

"I don't have it Mr. Eller. I'm sorry PLZ don't hurt me."

"You told my father that the items would be secure then you lose them I'm afraid sorry won't work this time."

"Zack NOO!"

BANG

**Reality**

"He had shot Hawthorne and I was witness to it. That was when he came after me so I would keep my mouth shut. I ran for the door, but he caught me, pushed me against the wall and put the gun to my head."

After a pause she continued.

"He blackmailed me into giving him sex and in return I would live."

"I'm so sorry Alex, but why tell me this now?"

"Because he followed me here and said if I told you he would hurt you, but I thought it only fair for you to know the truth."

"Thanks I felt like you weren't yourself, but I had no idea it was this bad."

"I'm okay I haven't seen him since the day after we went to Utopia."

"He's been in your house. Okay that's it I'm gonna kill this guy where is he?"

"That's not funny because he could kill you as well as me and I would rather die then have you hurt."

"No I am not about to let this creep hurt the women I love. When does he usually appear anyway?"

"When I'm alone so I think we should be safe for tonight."

"Okay but I'll be ready now that you told me."

"So it wasn't all bad news?"

"No the fact that your willing to share your brutal past with me and no one else shows me how you really feel for me."

"I thought you would hate me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yep."

He kissed her as they left the diner.


	15. I Want Candy

I Want Candy

They pulled out of the diner and went back to the old abandon park by the Candy Warehouse that was recently shut down.

"Craig why did you tell me to pull in here?"

"Because I have another surprise for you."

"Okay" They both got out and went inside passing the askew Candy Creators Warehouse.

The fence was old and had a whole in it through which they climbed.

"Craig how did you think of this place?"

"Simple it's old, desolate, and all ours."

"Oh well I like that point."

They opened the doors and there was accent lighting in all the dark corners and a stage erected in the middle.

"What's this for?"

"Well I remember you said you love to sing to I asked your father if he would buy this cheap, old wear house so that I could surprise you."  
"You mean my father did this?"

"Technically yes, but I had the idea."

"Well I love you both equally so there is no reason for jealousy."

"Who's jealous?" "You"

"Okay maybe a little. Oh I also put in something of my own." He pulled out a flash-light and led Alexis to another room upstairs the was a bedroom.

"It will be a place to runaway from reality."

"Cool anything else Mr. Tour guide?"

"Well of course my lady."

He led her down the hall to a room that was totally dark.

"Okay lights miser."

"Hang on the fuse must be out." He walked to the fuse box across the hallway and opened it using the flashlight he recently grabbed to search for the messed up fuse.

Click. And moments later the lights in the room where Alexis stood came on to reveal a room mirrored from floor to ceiling. With drapery in each corner.

"What is this place?"

"Really now I thought you of all people would recognize it. A dance studio I built just for you. However I had some help from the guys since I got us the practice space."

"How cool." Out of pure joy she ran to him tackling him to the ground.

"Gah." Craig fell backward catching Alex in his arms.

"I love you for doing this."

"I loved you before this."

They kissed passionately and stood up.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight."

"What we've been here for almost an hour. Damn I have to get home before Joey realizes I snuck out the window."

"Okay lets go."

Suddenly just as he began to walk out of the room the lights went out again.

From out side they saw a shadow in the hall.

"Oh no its Zack."

"What?"

"Good guess Lexis love." The out came Zack from the drapery in the corner.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"But it is so much fun to see you scream when I do. Remind you of anything?"

She looked at Craig tears in her eyes. She said nothing hoping for a response from him in her defense, but none came.

"Leave now boy and you get your life, but leave this whore to me."

With that Craig walked out of the room looking only at Zack the entire way. As the sound of the door shutting filled the room Alexis turned to run from Zack. Catching her effortlessly he tackled her to the ground.

"CRAIG HELP." But no one came.


	16. Final Stand

Final Stand

Alexis and Zack were alone in the still darkened room.

"Seems like your little boy toy doesn't want to play anymore."

"Let me go you creep."

"Shut up you whore." He pulled her hair causing her neck to be pulled back as well.

"Ah." She yelled in pain.

"Did you even listen to me? I said not to tell him and what do you do. You tell him. Isn't the word of any person good in this world?"

"You of all people shouldn't be preaching about morals Zachary."

"I said BE QUIET." He through her across the room; causing her to hit her head hard on the glass.

Unknown to Alexis and Zack, Craig was in the dumb-waiter that only he knew about.

Hearing Alexis scream he silently opened the door and crept out.

"You should've done what I said otherwise you would live Lexis love." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Put that away."

"But its so much fun to use. Especially when you want to kill someone."

Then out of the dumb-waiter came Craig

"Drop it you son of a butch."

Zack turned around only to have his head meet a sledgehammer. He fell backward so hard by the power of the swing that he hit his head on the glass cracking it as well as his head.

Touching the point of impact he saw blood on his hand.

"You made me bleed you bastard."

"So you deserve it. Alex go call the cops I got this scum bag."

She ran out of the room to the nearest phone.

Meanwhile Craig smiled at his enemy.

"So why did you do all that to Alexis huh? Using sexual favors as blackmail. How sick are you?"

"Allow me to show you." He pulled out a dagger from his coat pocket.

"Do you always carry weapons like that?"

"Well being a royal as I'm sure she told you. I need extra protection just incase my bodyguards fail."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there are no guards here now. It's just you and me."

"Did Alexis tell you why I call her Lexis love."

"No, but I don't want to know."

"Let me guess she told you about the bar and me killing the guy."

"Yes."

"Well she left a few things out." He fired the gun and Alexis heard it and thinking the worst she hung up the phone already done with the call, and ran to the room.

"Craig are you okay."

"Yes I'm over here." He held up the flashlight.

"Thank God. Ahh."

Zack came up behind her and put her in a chokehold.

"Let me go." She screamed.

"Shut up this is between me and the new guy now."

"What are you fitting to see who gets me?"

"In a way Lexis love. Now go over there and be silent."

"No." She kicked him hard in the leg and he dropped her and fell to his knees, but not before grabbing her foot causing her to trip.

"Craig." He rushed over jumping on top of Zack who through him off his back and he went flying across the room.

"Ahh."

"Now shut up so I can kill your boyfriend in peace bitch." Alexis ran, but it was useless. He hit her on the head with the dagger handle so hard it briefly knocked her out. Zack pushed her limp body into the corner. Craig was unfortunately still in the corner covered with broken glass.

"I'll come get you when I'm done so we can go home together." She stirred awake only to be put back under by a rag already full of chloroform. She struggled to stop him her voice of panic muffled by the rag. But he pushed her face with such for into the rag she passed out in a matter of seconds.

"I came prepared for your little tricks unlike Mr. Smooth over here."

He motioned to Craig still lying in the corner unconscious. He dropped Alexis's motionless, but still alive body.

"Let us have some fun Craig."

Craig heard everything between Zack and Alexis, but had a huge piece of glass in his leg that yielded his movement temporarily. He stirred awake.

"Let...her...go...and just take...me."

"Why when I can just have both of you to kill as I wish."

"She called the cops they are on their way. Ahh." He looked at his blood filled wound. Finally getting out the glass entwined with his leg muscle he moved using his arms closer to the sledgehammer he had dropped.

"Maybe, but you will be dead before that happens. As for her..." He says looking at Alexis still limp. "She will be with me on the next plane to London. After all There's no place like home."

"Shut up you pubescent fool."

"No and don't call me things I don't understand. I may be a royal, but I'm not good in school."

"Dumb ass."

Craig had grabbed the sledgehammer while Zack the Magnificent was babbling.

"Shut up Craig." He once again pulled out the gun shooting one round before Craig surprised him with the hammer to his head. Zack went flying and went out the window screaming to his death.

Craig then made his way a few inches toward Alexis.

"Alexis wake up please wake up." Then all of sudden Craig's breathing became short and he fell over with pain.

"Ahh." He grabbed at his side. Then the room went black as he breathed in a whisper.

"Alexis...."

A/N PLZ Review. Read on to see what happens next? I think there will only be 2 more chapters, but we'll see.

Degrassi -

ROX MY SOXS

P.S. Sorry if I put to much blood shed in it. E-MAIL ME I wish to at least gain some e-mail pals from this.


	17. Pain and Thoughts

Pain and Thoughts

Craig woke up in the hospital only to see Joey and Angie at his bedside asleep. He looked out the window and it was nighttime. Curiously he wondered how long he had been asleep and in this place for.

"Alexis?" He screamed waking up Joey. He looked up seeing Craig's expression.

"Whoa Craig calm down."

"Where's Alexis?"

"Alexis is in critical condition. But you got lucky the bullet went all the way through."

"Is she okay?"

"They don't know yet."

"What bullet?"

"You were shot in the intestines but the doctors were able to stop the bleeding just before you flat lined."

"What? You mean I was dead?"

"Brain dead for about a minute."

"Whoa."

"Craig what happened up there? Who shot you?"

"Zack Van Eller I fought him, but strictly in self-defense. He ended up coming after me and falling through the window, and I hate to say it, but he should be dead below the broken window."

"Okay I'll go tell the cops. They are in the lobby and waiting to question you when you're ready."

Joey left the room with Angie still asleep in the chair. Craig looked at the sleeping child.

"I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't see you one more time." Angie felt a hand brushing her hair and stirred awake.

"Daddy?" Her curious eyes opened to see Craig looking down upon her.

"Craig your awake." She got up to hug him.

"Watch the bandages." She looked down at the neatly bandaged ribs.

"Are you okay?"

"Hey Angie, yeah I just think I'll need my rest."

"What happened?"

"A bad man came after me and my girlfriend you know Alexis she babysat you last week."

"She was fun. Is she hurt?"

"Possibly."

Then the doctor came with Joey not far behind.

"Craig Manning I'm doctor Tad Jordan. It seems you were right a body was found right where you said it would be. These police officers want to question you."

Two men in long overcoats came in.

"Mr. Manning the man we found had two blows to the head, and was dead upon impact with a broken neck. He is Zack Van Eller as you said, but you and Ms. McCain must give your statements."

"Okay well simply put he was stalking Alexis. She told me just last Thursday, but when I took Alexis to the old candy warehouse I had no idea he would be there. She said that he only followed her to places where she was alone. According to Alexis he threatened her life if she told anyone about their history together."

"What exactly were you two doing there?"

"I had a surprise for her. If you check with her father you'll see that the factory is now in his name. Anyway I brought her there to show her the renovations my friends and I did. I made it into a type of loft."

"So when did Mr. Eller show up?"

"When me and Alexis were in the dance studio. He came up behind us with a gun and told me to leave so I did only so I could come at him from behind. I heard Alexis scream and then a struggle. When I stepped out of the dumbwaiter I saw her unconscious on the floor. That's when I hit Zack with the sledgehammer, but not before he shot me. I didn't feel the pain until after he was through the window. And I'm guessing I passed out and woke up here."

Craig looked at Joey.

"Maybe you two should go home. It looks like Angie is getting tired."

"Okay we'll let you rest and be back tomorrow after Angie gets home from school."

"See you tomorrow." Joey and Angie left and Craig finished giving his statement.

Tad Jordan and Craig were alone.

"Doc how long will I have to stay here?"

"Unfortunately it looks like at least three weeks. We will run some tests and X-rays we think that if your not looked at soon you could become paralyzed overtime."

"What?"

"The bullet was successfully removed, but the damage done could result in a paralyzed left leg because the surgery took so much blood and hits your joints, which help you to walk."

"Okay so how can we prevent that?"

"With some physical therapy and the right medicine."

"Is Alexis okay?"

"She was still unconscious on arrival and has been in a coma. The chloroform damaged her lungs slightly to where she is breathing by a respirator. However, if she wakes up her chances for survival are good."

"Okay thanks. When can I see her?"

"In a few days."

He left Craig to rest, but he couldn't sleep at all because he was worried about the girl in the next hospital room.


	18. Hospital Nightmares

Hospital Nightmares

Finally, a very groggy girl in the next room came to life.

Alexis awoke at 11p.m. the next night. Her hand went straight to her head to attempt to stop the pounding. She looked around a curious look on her face.

"Where am I? HELLO?" She yelled to see if anyone was around. A nurse came in; she was a tall chunky woman who had a raspy voice when she spoke.

"Can I help you Ms. McCain?"

"Sure you can tell me how I got here and what the hell's wrong with me."

The nurse looked at her with a gruesome grin.

"You were hurt in a fight and found unconscious."

She paused looking out the window only seeing tree limbs.

"Sorry I was so harsh just a second ago."

"That's okay, miss your medication still has to do its job fully after all."

"What about Craig?"

"You can see him if you wish."

She put Alexis into a wheelchair and rolled her over to the next room.

"Craig?" She saw him asleep with Joey in the chair by the window also asleep.

"He's asleep I'll come back later." She was placed into her bed and the IV put back on the stand she laid in bed.

"Good night miss I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

"Okay thanks nurse Calloway" She fell asleep within minutes because of the drugs.

Suddenly in the middle of the night she was awoken by the sound of someone saying. "Get me a crash cart and a gurney STAT."

Beeping was coming from Craig's room. In the wee hours of the morning his wound had started to bleed internally.

A nurse ran by the room.

"Nurse please what happened? That's my boyfriend."

"He crashed and there is internal bleeding where he was shot."

"Please help him PLEASE!"

Craig was operated on successfully and returned to his room within five hours.

Alexis slept roughly quickly waking up in a cold sweat.

"Craig?"

She was tired and couldn't sleep a wink. When she woke up to use the washroom she met Joey's eyes.

"Ack." She pulled down her hospital gown blushing within moments.

"Alexis Craig is finally stable I just thought I should tell you since I knew you'd be worried."  
"You know me all to well Joey."

He smiled and helped her to the bathroom leaving her alone after she shut the door behind him. Standing outside her room her thought to himself.

'I'm glad she's okay and Craig will be too. Oh dear God think of the medical bills.'

He grinned at his thought.

'The only thing that matters is that they're both doing good enough to function, but poor Alexis can't walk.'

A/N, It may be to "drama", but that is part of love am I right?

P.S. Alexis was unconscious for so long because Zack's blow to the head was deep seeded.


	19. Confrantation

The next few weeks Craig and Alexis were in physical therapy and improving at great speed. They ate lunch in the same room and were able to get put in one room with two beds. On their Alexis's last night she turned to Craig.

"Hey Craig when do you get out of here?"

"When my scars from the surgery are secure enough so that I won't bleed again."

"That should be another week right?"

"Yeah."

"Damn a whole week without you and after everything we've been through we are still together."

"That's because were in love."

"Yes we are."

They hugged and said goodnight.

The next morning Alexis was in therapy for the next two hours and Craig was after her.

He began to eat the lunch he was brought event though he hates the hospital food.

"Craig?" Heard a voice from the door. Looking up a slight smile appeared upon his face.

"Ashley? Manny? Together?"

"We're just here to see how you're doing."

"I'm getting better and should be back in school by next Tuesday according to the doctor, but they aren't always right you know."

Manny and Ashley stayed and talked with Craig.

"Craig we're sorry about being so jealous of Alexis." Ashley said in embarrassment.

"Ash can me and Craig talk alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure we can both take a few minutes." She left the room and Manny and Craig were alone.

"This may be weird, but can I see your scar?"

"Sure I guess." Craig took off the bandage revealing his blue and purple scar.

Manny gently ran her fingers over it.

"This is all my fault if you and I would never had broken up you wouldn't be here."

"Manny calm down I'll be back in school next week."

"Really?" She questioned while wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah." He held her close is a lingering hug. "Look you know that we can't be together I have Alexis now."

"I know, but DAMNIT CRAIG I LOVE YOU."

"Manny" He pulled her to a stop from her ranting and raving.

"I love you to and you will always be my first love, but I've moved on and now you need to as well."

Manny fell onto the bed in tears. In weakness she kissed Craig on the cheek saying goodbye.

"I love you Manny, but only as a friend and if by chance me and Alexis break up then there will be a chance for us."

"Okay I won't get my hopes up."

"Goodbye Manny. Keep in mind we can still hang out as friends."

"I'd like that." With that she hugged him goodbye and Ashley came in and the same thing still happened so they all remained friends.


	20. Secrets

Secrets

Craig went into physical therapy next and Alexis was able to eat lunch and try to sleep some, but she kept having visions of the past she shared with Zack.

"I have to tell him when he comes back and were alone."

Just as she said this Craig came back with a smile on his face.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"There letting me see you home for a few hours, but I'll have to be in a wheelchair. The deal is that I come back at 6p.m. and since your leaving at three that gives us almost three hours together."

"Really? That's great; before we celebrate I need to tell you something that I neglected to tell you before. I was scared you would look at my differently for he rest of the year and our friendship would never last through it."

"Cut the cryptic stuff and just tell me Alex."

"It was what the M in my name stand for. My real parents last name was Marten, and Alexis Marie Marten is my full name, but now McCain is my name."

"Marten wait I read about something in a London paper."

"Yep that was it my family's fortune was stolen. It turns out that my grandfather's supposed fashion business was really a way to smuggle foreign substance and drugs across to other countries. However my parents and I never knew about it. So since we were innocent of the charges only my grandfather went to jail and we got all his money... at least what wasn't taken as evidence."

"Whoa no wonder you didn't tell anyone."

"It wasn't all bad I'm using my money to keep the business and make it into some place people will be proud to shop. In fact I'm going to school for fashion design and dance I plan to double major."

"Yeah good luck."

"You can come to college with me I've already been accepted to Princeton. Apply so we can go together."

"Alex I'm not sure if me grades are good enough to get me in."

"Just try I'll help you."

A/N Hey all sorry I'm slacking off on my usual flavor, but lets just say I haven't been myself lately it will be better next chapter promise.


	21. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Craig slowly paced in the administration lobby of the Princeton Acceptance Board building. A man of smooth looks, and intelligence walked up to him and handed him a letter.

"Don't open this until you get home Mr. Manning."

"Okay thanks Mr. Spencer."

Craig opened the door to his house entering with a smile upon his face. 'I think it went well' he thought.

He ripped open the letter and was surprised to see that he had been accepted to Princeton.

"Oh my Gosh! JOEY COME HERE!"

"What Craig what is it?" He came rushing down the stairs followed by Caitlin who was carefully going down the stairs. (In my story they live together)

"I got into Princeton can you believe it?"

"That's great." Caitlin said in surprise.

"Joey? You alive."

He stood there frozen.

"How will I pay for that?" Purely out of shock he fainted. (Remember people Joey and money is a big issue)

Meanwhile on the other side of town a girl with long black hair was going in and out of all the stores she passed.

"Hey Manny wait up." A flustered Paige ran up to her.

"Sorry Paige I'm just so excited."

"I know I know that's why I'm here remember."

"Yep of course."

"By the way sorry I'm late."

"It's okay I've not been here for long." She teased.

They were in the best shopping district in all of Toronto.

Slowly they browsed by the shops looking into the windows and occasionally going inside if they saw something they liked.

"Can you believe that my parents are hosting this years "Designs of the World DCS Fashion Show" , and here I thought we didn't have enough time."

"Hun, why are they anyway?"

"Oh, because my parents volunteered thinking it might be a change of pace. So remember your only here to help me find a good accessories and shoes for it which means I finally get to wear one of my own creations."

"I've seen them and they are worth it."

"Thanks and hey are your parents still going to co-chair with mine?"

"Of course."

"You know that if we find something else we like we could get it. My mother said I could get on new outfit for the night carnival after the Fashion Show."

"Coolie."

They continued down the strip until they found the proper outfit and accessories then they went back to Paige's house where Dylan seeing the door open saw Manny in her new outfit.

"Lookin' good Ms. Santos." He said jokingly and left the doorway with a wink in her direction. After we was gone the girls laughed.

"Only my brother could get away with that one."

"Your telling me." Said a slightly red cheeked Manny.

A/N PLZ Review & was that one better then 20?? Tips on how to improve if needed.

Love ya all! **Huggles her audience.**


	22. Feelings of Old and Fleeting

Alexis shut the door of her house and as soon as he heard the lock click he flashed back to just a few minutes ago. Her house was full of boxes and the furniture was in plastic coverings.

"What's going on?" Craig had said when he walked in the door.

"My father got a job in Italy a permanent one and I said I would go with him. We lost all our money in the trial against Zack's family so now we have to go he needs this we all need this."

"So what you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow after school."

"So when are you leaving?"

"In two days."

"That soon?"

"I've known about this for months I just couldn't get up the guts to tell you."

They had to break up and Princeton was out the window because her parents wanted her to go to Oxford, which was in Europe and closer to them instead of on the other side of the world. He left with tears down his face. Then for some unknown reason he flashed back to himself and Manny in his hospital room and the moment they had shared.

"Why am I thinking of her now?" He asked himself with a confused look on his face.

Craig placed the pen on the table and walked away after giving Liberty 5 dollars.

He saw a familiar name on the list but decided not to tell her he knew.

"Hey guys were all signed up for the carnival and I paid the fee."

"Cool thanks Craig." Said Marco still standing in the corner looking at his watch.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Chill Jimmy he'll be here soon."

Five minutes later a flushed and out of breath Spinner Mason came running up to them.

"So..orry.. I'm late...."

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah here." Spinner handed Jimmy a brown bag, which held new sheet music for them to learn for the carnival as well as a surprise.

"Excellent the girls will love this."

"Hey Jimmy can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure man." They walked down the hall a few feet.

"What is it?"

"I love Manny still Jimmy and Alexis broke up with me because he dad got a job in Italy and since their going bankrupt he needs it."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I was scared to tell anyone. Should I tell her?"

"I don't know. Sleep on it I guess."

Manny at her locker glanced at the clock behind her.

"Holy shit! What a day to forget a watch Manny" She said to herself, she was extremely late for the fashion show rehearsal.

"Why can't it be in a week and why on earth did I sign up to sing for the concert booth at the carnival?"

Shutting her locker she ran down the hall and still running looked back at the clock crashing into someone in front of her.

"Ahhh." Down she went hitting the floor before she got a look at the victim of her speedy rush.

"I'm sorry ...oh hey Craig."

He got up and reached down to help Manny up who didn't realize her leg was caught in her book bag.

"Ack!" She slipped and fell taking Craig with her.

Blushing she got up grabbed her stuff and ran out the doors of the school to the car out front.

"Manny wait... What's this?"

A piece of paper had been left behind on the floor containing the address of the rehearsal and the times it started and ended.

"I might go by and surprise her so that I can talk to her about us."


	23. New Life

A/N I'm sorry if you didn't agree with the previous chapter but the story isn't over yet. PLZ don't despair my loyal subjects for thee will I hope be dazzled with the outcome of thus tale. Renaissance whimsy sorry folks 

New Life 

Manny ran inside the convention center with her changing bag in her hand and nearly fell in the rush.

"Sorry I'm..." No one was inside the auditorium.

"Hello?"

She went to the clerk desk but no one was there either. Fed up with walking in circles with no luck she went outside and pulled out her cell phone.

"Daddy you sure this is the place I'm here and no one else seems to be?"

"Yes pumpkin I'm sure after all I did pick the spot."

"Do you know the precise location?"

"They might be in the conference room discussing the show."

"Okay thanks."

She turned and walked down four flights of stairs her back in pain for carrying so much.

Meanwhile Craig was walking to Joey's car but Jimmy stopped him.

"Dude what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I think I might tell Manny the truth."

"Good for you man."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."  
He got Joey to drop him off at the convention center and said that Manny's parents could take him home or so he hoped.

Alexis was packing and found a picture of her and Craig in one of those photo booths at the mall. She was kissing his forehead and playing with his hair.

"Damn this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I have no choice." She closed the box and loaded it onto the truck.

She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Craig, but I just couldn't bear to see your face tomorrow it would kill me." This was the last sentence in the letter then she posted it on the door and left for the airport.

A girl clumsily filed into the room and immediately all eyes were on her.

"Hi I'm sorry but I got out of school a little late." She said as she went to pick up her stuff on the floor. A young man with black hair that came to his chin and bright baby blue eyes came to help her. "Hello I'm Darien Chadwick, but you can call me Chad for short."

The director came up to them.

"So then you must be the Santos's daughter?"

"Yep that's me Manuela Santos at your service, but you all can call me Manny everyone else does."

They all exchanged pleasantries and got to work on the framing of the show.

An hour later Manny came out of the auditorium arm and arm with Chad only to come face to face with Craig.


	24. Last Chance

Last Chance

"Craig? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help some advice."

"Okay," She looked at Chad "I'll call you tonight."

"K bye." He left eyeing Craig as if to say whom the fuck is that guy.

Craig looked at Manny wondering if he really loved her of if it was just hormones. He decided after seeing her with that mystery guy that he was still in love with Alexis because the thought of Manny with another guy was not that unusual, but trying to picture Alexis with someone else was unimaginable.

"I need a ride to the airport."

"Okay I'll ask my father."

After they got the okay they went to the airport.

"Craig what is this about?"

"About me not loosing the one thing in this world that I care most about."

Puzzled Manny opened the door for Craig.

"We'll be here to give you a ride back."

"No that's okay I can manage."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

After saying bye to Manny he rushed to the gate to see Alexis pacing and looking at the times for departure placed on the screen above her.

"Alex." "Alex" He yelled in her direction. She looked up and saw a hooded figure running to her.

Before she knew it he had lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

Freaked she screamed causing security to come and wrestle with the hooded man until she saw his face.

"Craig on my gosh." She looked at his face and signaled for security to leave and that he was a friend.

"Guess I shouldn't have worn the hoodie huh?"

"That would've scared me less."

"Sorry,"

He paused looking at the flight time.

"You leave in ten minutes huh?"

"Yep but what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you. Look I went by your house yesterday and read the note so I figured you would be here so I called the airlines and they said the flight was for today at 6p.m. So here I am asking you to stay."

"Craig I can't my parents; they need me."

"But so do I," Taking a breathe he looked in her eyes. "I love you please stay you can come live with me."

"I don't think Joey would like that."

"No I'm moving in with my friends Sean and Ellie. Sean is emancipated so he said he would let me stay with him so that Caitlin and Joey could start over. Please Alexis let's start over together with a new approach to our relationship there will be no haunts from the past I promise."

She considered this for a moment and looked at her parents eating in the restaurant.

"What about Manny and Ashley?"

"They are just friends now I promise besides Manny gave me a ride here so she is part of me saying all this she is the reason I'm here asking all this of you."

She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Well it looks as if I am going to be getting a lot of frequent flier miles."

She jumped into his arms and kissed him letting the past finally go in the one moment of passion that they shared.


	25. Defensive Girl

Defensive Girl

Chad came and knocked on the door and Mr. Santos answered it. Manny and Chad had now been seeing one another for 3 weeks and they were going on a date to a dance club that her parents' thought was for teenagers.

"Hello Chad how are you?"

"I'm good and I promise sir I will take good care of your daughter tonight."

"Well thanks Chad but I trust you, and my daughter has good judgment so you should both be fine."

Moments later Manny came down the stairs in a black dress with light pink trim and fringe as well as black shoes and her hair in a curly ponytail tied off with a black ribbon.

"Wow dad this is the first time you've liked a guy I brought home so to speak."

"Well I've known his parents for awhile and they are on the show's committee."

"Oh I forgot."

"Okay shall we?" Said Chad offering her his arm. Chad was a year older then Manny so he could drive and was a down-to-earth guy that she could really see herself with for a long time. She smiled and took his arm.

"Of course."

Alexis and Craig got in the car and went to Club Spice in downtown hoping they were on time to meet Chad and Manny.

"Hurry Craig...your hair looks fine. Now please stop fixing it in the rear few mirror and let's go."

"Fine, but I just wanted to look go for you love."

"Stop poking fun at my accent."

"Oh you know I love you." He said in his voice. He smiled kissing her on the cheek and started the car.

Craig opened the door for Alexis and noticed the circle on the dance floor.

"What's going on over there?"

"I'm not sure."

They walked over and worked through the crowd to stand on the most inside point of the circle.

Manny and Chad were in the middle of the circle dancing with all eyes on them and as the music slowed Chad spun Manny and on the last beat dipped her while looking down into her eyes. They were both breathing heavily when the crowd began clapping in volumes including Craig and Alexis.

Manny looked at Chad and he helped her up and they walked toward Craig and Alexis as a new song began.

"You two are very good." Said Alexis is amazement.

"Yeah." Agreed Craig.

"Thanks." Panted Manny and Chad in unison. Moments later Manny was in the bathroom while Chad was outside cooling off and Craig and Alexis were at the juice bar getting them all drinks.

Manny came out of the bathroom and a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Very good Manuela." Came the voice from behind.

Manny spun around knowing who it was.

"Sully what the hell are you doing here and what the hell do you want from me now?"

"Well after seeing that great, sexy display you of course."

He pulled her forward and tightened his grip on her arm and putting his hand over her mouth. Taking her up the stairs to the private rooms she fought, but no one did anything.

'These stupid people think it's all in fun.'

Chad came in from outside looking for the three of them, but only finding two. Alexis came out of the bathroom.

"She's not in there!" Said a freaked Alexis.

"Alex calm down we'll find her."


	26. Willing or Unwilling That is the Questio...

Willing or Unwilling? That is the Question

After searching all around the first floor, they spilt up Alex looking outside around the building, Craig and Chad upstairs since it was so large. The two boys ended up coming to a whole hallway full of doors knowing full well what was occurring inside.

Craig noticed Alex in the corner with someone other then Jay.

Walking over to her he questioned…

"Have you seen Manny come up here?"

"Why would I care about the little slut?"

"Cut the crap! Yes or no."

"No."

"So where is Jay?"

"California visiting family if you must know."

"So then who is this?"

"This is Peter a friend."

"Sure whatever Alex." Craig said sarcastically.

"Get the hell away from me Manning."

"Fine," Then he left her to her 'friend.'

Without Craig noticing Chad had rushed up to the rooms opening the door not caring what he was interrupting in his vendetta to find Manny and yell at her for her infidelity (at least that's what he thinks). When he opened the seventh door he noticed Manny's dress on the floor. Unknowingly to Chad; Sully had forced a knockout drug into Manny once they were upstairs making her practically temporarily lifeless.

"Manny!" He yelled in pure shock thinking that she had willingly come upstairs with another guy. However, he didn't notice that she was unconscious because of the figure that was covering her. Sully disguised his voice and said.

"Get out of here."

After a heart broken Chad left the room Sully continued his pleasure on the unconscious girl.

Craig saw Chad come out of the doorway. He ran inside seeing Manny in the room and her arm dangling off the side of the bed. Automatically he knew she didn't come willingly. He yelled at the shadowed figure on top of her "Get off of her."

"No way this is to good. Now get out of here you noisy bastard, and let me finish what I started."

Craig ran into the man and pushed him off the bed into the light.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Then he saw the face of Sully.

"You sick jerk." Then with all his anger cheering him onward he began the assault on the person he most loathed now more then ever.

A/N **Squeaks** Ah how noble.


	27. Thanks all Around

Thanks All Around

The next three days Manny was in the hospital recuperating and never knew what happened besides struggling under Sully and then everything going black. She could only have guessed what happened and the doctor told her she would most likely not be able to have children when she grew up. Manny's parents had cancelled the show until further notice and Sully was prosecuted for rape, and was sentenced to prison until he was 21 which was only four years. Craig wanted to kill him so bad, but he had stopped himself knowing Manny wouldn't want him to.

Joey was very concerned with Craig's demeanor.

"Craig would you like to go visit Manny? You can take the new car." Joey new Craig loved to drive the new corvette he had gotten from Caitlin for his 17th birthday, so he figured it would cheer him up.

"Fine I guess it wouldn't hurt."

He pulled up to the hospital and got to Manny's room only to see it empty. Unknown to him Manny was in therapy for her leg, which had been broken in her struggle.

"May I help you young man?" said a nurse coming into the room with food for Manny to eat later.

"Yes what happened to the patient that used to be in here?"

"Oh Ms. Santos. She is in physical therapy for another thirty-minutes, but would you mind waiting?"

"No."

He sat in the chair and twenty minutes later he fell asleep.

Manny came in a few minutes later in a wheelchair with her leg propped up. She was moved to the bed and her leg put under many pillows.

She noticed Craig in a hump on the chair.

"Craig?" she whispered.

She poked him on the knee.

"Ah."

"Good morning beautiful."

"Oh hey sorry I fell asleep."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and I needed to get out of the house by order of the king."

Manny laughed lightly then grabbed her side.

"It wasn't that funny."

"No it just hurts when I laugh. Well actually it hurts when I do anything really."

"Poor you."

Craig leaned up and kissed her on the forehead.

"So where has Chad been?"

Manny looked sad.

"He came and broke it off blaming himself and saying he could have stopped it. That he couldn't handle being with and know he had hurt me. I told him he id nothing wrong, but he refuses to get back together out of sheer anguish when he thinks of that night."

"Oh my I'm so sorry."

"That's okay I think I will be able to move on."

She looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you I owe you my life."

She reached out and brought his hand to her lips kissing it ever so gently.


	28. And then out of Nowhere

And Then Out of Nowhere

Alexis walked in the hospital holding flowers and went up to the desk.

"Excuse me ma'am. Can you direct me to the room of one Manny Santos?"

"Sure but she already has a visitor so you need to wait in the waiting room until they are done."

"Okay." She went and sat down in the waiting room anxious to see who would step out of her room.

It was then that she heard a male voice scream for a nurse and one ran inside with a doctor not far behind.

Craig was in the back of the room watching as Manny began to seize worried to death all he could do was sit back and out of the way.

"Doctor her pulse is dropping."

"Paddles charge to 200…" "Clear." **Jolt**

"Again." "Clear." **Jolt**

"Charge to 300…" "Clear" **jolt**

"Her pulse is back doctor."

"Okay now start an IV of atropine 30mg, and double the detox."

"Doctor Carter is that the first time that's happened?"

" Yes and it appears that she had hypertension or high blood pressure and it conflicted with the detoxification process on the ruffie. But once it is out of her system she won't have anymore."

"Didn't she nearly die?"

"Yes, but only because the drug was excreting to slowly and conflicted with her heart palpitations. We are going to increase the rate of the drug removal so that she won't have any more seizures, and she may get better faster."

Relieved and thinking he should let her rest he left the room with "worry sweat" from the sudden surprise dripping down his forehead.

"Alexis" He cautioned to himself seeing her there with flowers.

"Craig? Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"Good I just came by to give her these. They are from Chad apologizing he asked me to deliver them to Manny."

"Just leave them at the front desk, but tell them to keep the flowers in water so she can have them when she wakes up."

She did as asked and by the time she was done Craig was gone.

"Now I remember why I hate hospitals." Thinking to himself while turning on the car he said aloud. "Poor mom she was in the hospital for months while she slowly died of cancer." Tears began to fill his face as he remembered the night he and his dad first cam home from the hospital.

**Flashback**

"Poor mom, dad will she live?"

**Smack**- The young boy hit the floor with a thud. Redness swelled into his fathers' cheeks until he exploded.

"Don't you ever mention your mother to me again do you understand that?"

"Yes sir." Said a frightened little boy in the corner his face full of brown curls from his sagging head.

**End**

"Snap out of it Craig focus on getting home." He drove the short distance home and when he got to his room found Alexis there waiting.

"Hey I snuck through the window, to the bus which stopped right by here. I was hoping we could have some fun like we used to."

"Not now okay I just need to be left alone with my thoughts."

"Oh okay then I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah can't wait." He kissed her goodbye, but she noticed a big difference in the softness of it. Without another word she left down the ladder and went home. That is when he thought.

'Lucky this happened on a Friday and tomorrow is Monday so people might just think she was sick. Wait what am I saying with Sully in jail people are bound to already know.'


	29. Power Shift

A/N yes or no do u like Craig/ Alexis or Craig/Manny?

Power Shift

Monday at school Craig was bombarded with question about Manny.

"Back off people." Came a defensive Jimmy.

"Thanks." Craig said gratefully.

"No problem and hey the guys are waiting in the gym they have a surprise for you."

"Crap knowing them it will be another bad song like the one you and Spin came up with about Ashley last year."

"Don't remind me man."

They walked into the gym opening the doors and found the set up of the instruments on the stage.

"What are you doing with my instruments in here?"

"Were going to perform for the school during today's assembly."

"Are you kidding have you heard our band?"

"That is not all the Fashion Show is back on and we will perform there too."

Craig was silent then thought.

'Mannys' parents are in charge so if it's back on she must be at home and better.'

As soon as school ended he ran from the class and got into his car. Driving over to Manny's house he saw posters for the show and carnival afterwards posting his band headlining. He stopped in front of her house.

"Hang on, coming."

Mr. Santos answered the door.

"Hello Craig."

"Hey is Manny here I heard the show was back on a figured she was out of the hospital."

"That she is but she is on bed rest until the show. The doctor thought that her leg was broken but on the X-Ray it was only a fracture. She should be fine by the show."

The show was in three months, which gave her time to heal.

"May I come up and see her?"

"Yeah."

He went upstairs and found Manny asleep. He sat there and wondered why he ever left her, but then he erased those thoughts from his mind.

'I am with Alexis now and I love her.'

She stirred hearing someone moving in her room.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey." She sat up and they talked for the next few hours about the show and Manny said she was glad that his band was playing.

He brushed her hair from her face and smiled.

"I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you last year when we went through all of that crap Just know that I will always love you, and I want nothing more then for you to be happy."

"Thanks and no I forgive you for last year and I feel the same way about you."

All of a sudden Chad walked in seeing them, and Manny smiled more then she ever had when she was with Craig. It was then he knew whom she wanted and whom he wanted.

With the illusions of past love behind him Craig drove to Alexis's house leaving Chad and Manny time to talk things over.

She opened the door and he pulled her up into his arms and walked into the back yard. Not knowing what was happening Alexis hung on for dear life and before she could speak they hit the pool.


	30. Feelings Projected

I Present THE END of the story.

Feelings Projected

When they got to the surface of the water Alexis freaked.

"Craig what the hell?"

"I'm sorry I was just so happy to see you, and I realized that you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to give you something, but let us dry off first."

"Sure whatever."

"I'll be back."

He went to his house and changed and grabbed a little black box pushing it into his pocket.

Opening the door Alexis had changed into a little pink summer dress, and he into jeans and a Pink Floyd band shirt with a black fitted jacket.

They sat on the couch and she looked at him.

"Here." Giving her the box he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

"Craig it's beautiful." She revealed a ring of a platinum band with a single stone ruby in the center. (Ruby is her birthstone July22)

"I knew you'd like it."

"If you don't mind me asking what brought on this sudden change of attitude?"

"Okay I'll be honest with you…. When I went to Manny's house we shared a moment and I started thinking about the old times her and me shared together. But then Chad walked in and I saw how happy she looked when she saw him."

"What is the moral to this conversation?"

"She never looked at me like that and you do everyday. It showed me how much of a role you play in my life, and it made me want to see you right away. It proved to my heart that I really do love you and that's why I came and we hit the water."

"What do you mean by you and Manny shared a moment?"

"Our eyes locked and we both understood that we want the other person to be happy with their significant other. It was a mutual respect between us saying we would always be there for one another in times of need nothing more I promise.

"So then what does this ring mean?"

"It is a promise ring. If you are willing to make this relationship really serious we may one day move forward to the next step. It symbolizes my commitment to making this work for the long haul. Alexis I love you, and you're my everything."

"I love you too, but you need to understand that I want to take things slow no talk of overly serious things just yet Craig.

"Okay that is just fine with me."

He looked her in the face as she placed the ring on her finger smiling brightly. Then he thought 'I'm the luckiest person in the world right now.' (Cheesy I know)

Pulling her on top of him they kissed ever so softly happy to just be in the moment.

Fin.


End file.
